injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathstroke/Arkham Origins
Arkham Origins Deathstroke can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Arkham Pack, or as a guaranteed pull from the Arkham Asylum Pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Arkham Origins Deathstroke uses his expertise in armaments and martial arts to devastate his opponents. His less than usual base damage for a Gold card may seem unsettling, but every time he is promoted he gets 8% additional damage, adding up to a staggering 80% at Elite X, or with the equivalent of 1,530 damage. Upon reaching 200% (which has a wider area and is significantly easier to hit), his Point Blank will deal CRIT (Critical) damage and will be unblockable, which, at the least, takes off half your opponent's health with a single Special 1. This Deathstroke is the ultimate damage dealer; given Crit boost gear this card can level opponents in one special, and his second special has enough powerful hits to knock out all three opposing characters. When fighting against him, you'd better have a power drain character or gears on you; one or two Point Blank attacks and you're done. Note that if the opponent blocks, the first hit that becomes UNBLOCKABLE will NOT be a crit, but the following hits will be. Gear Promethium Longsword is core on Arkham Origins Deathstroke, as he can make great use of all its stats. Cloak of Destiny is a fairly common option, and while it can be used to great effect, it is not very necessary on him and would be better used on someone else with better synergy with it, and isn't a particular goal to work for if you are using AODS. Mutated Bone Spikes is a fairly simple and safe option given his affinity with basic attacks and his SP1. It can be combined with Promethium Longsword and any basic damage/crit gear for a cookie-cutter and relatively easy to achieve Deathstroke build that does tons of basic damage. The Ibistick is another decent choice as it gives great power generation and SP1 damage increases. Since Deathstroke has a 2-hit combo ender and a relatively easy-to-use light combo that can be chained together, Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar or Overpowered 5-U-93-R would work well with him. RAGS would give him an edge in DPS due to it's granting one bar of power from the start and the power drain on combo ender would make him a nuisance. However, Overpowered 5-U-93-R may be of greater value since it offers critical chance to basic attacks, has a better power drain than RAGS, and can effectively heal Deathstroke in a few light combos courtesy of the lifedrain on combo ender. LexCorp Helmet Armor V2 and League Of Assassins Adept Hood can be used for their crit boost, but the former's other stats don't fit him well while the latter's do. League of Assassins Adept Knives (also from the League of Assassins Set) can be used to increase power generation (to be able to use your SP1 faster), increase the damage of his SP1, and also deal immense damage to the entire enemy team as well. With the 2.6 update, the ability to allow your character to augment their stats (damage, health, Crit chance and Crit damage) to make them stronger, thus making him an even more dangerous threat with crit boost gears! Interactions Good With *'Harley Quinn/Arkham': She gives Arkham teammates a 50% block breaking chance on every hit of their S2. AO Deathstroke's S2 hits six times; it is essentially about as good as unblockable, making Deathstroke at any level of power above one bar an unavoidable barrage of pain. *[[Bane/Arkham Origins|'Bane/Arkham Origins']]: When Bane is below 50% health, he gives all Arkham teammates one bar of power, allowing Deathstroke to tag in and immediately use at least 1 Point Blank, or Deathstroke's SP2 or Super, making Deathstroke incredibly dangerous if not countered correctly. *[[The Joker/Batman Ninja|'Lord Joker/Batman Ninja']]: With the help of Lord Joker, Deathstroke's Specials deal 20% Area-Effect Damage to the tagged out opponents. This is particularly dangerous with his unblockable crit SP1. *'Tantu Totem': Since Deathstroke's passive revolves around his SP1, all he needs is one bar of power. When evolved and fully maxed out, the Totem will grant one bar of power on tag-in. This means that every time Deathstroke tags into a match, he could fire off his SP1 almost immediately. If he already gained one bar and then tags in, he'll have two bars of power and could fire off his devastating SP2 or perform two SP1's back-to-back. This makes Deathstroke a particularly dangerous threat at any level of power and makes him especially dangerous during the later portions of a match as he could KO opponents with either his SP1 or SP2, receive more power refunds (thanks to the Totem), and continue giving "the gift of pain". Good Against *'Glass Cannons such as Bane/Luchador, Batgirl/Cassandra Cain , Batman/Blackest Night , Ares/Prime , etc.': Despite the stated characters' annoying and threatening passives, Deathstroke's passive allows him to exploit their low health with his unblockable critical damage. In addition, his SP2 deals heavy damage and can carry over to the next opponent that tags in. This protects Deathstroke from tag-in abilities from Bane, Batgirl, or The Flash. Countered By *'Green Lantern/Red Son', Batman/Arkham Knight: Green Lantern's passive grants crit immunity to each Red Son character on his team and reduces all special damage that each Red Son teammate would have taken by 20%, and thus can severely dampen Deathstroke's damage output against potentially all three of his opponents. Batman can also choose to be immune to Deathstroke's crit as well. *'Superman/Blackest Night: '''Superman's passive negates the possible unblockable effect of Deathstroke's special 1, as well as other Blackest Night characters teamed with him. *'Black Adam/Regime: Black Adam can reflect the damage of up to 3 hits from Deathstroke's SP1 back at Deathstroke for double the damage. *Raven/Prime: Deathstroke's powerful multi-hit specials will almost inevitably trigger her passive, causing her to swap health percentages with Deathstroke. *Superman/Injustice 2, '''Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Reverse Flash, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Riddler's Staff, Mother Box: All of them have a chance to completely "evade" Deathstroke's SP1 (and as for the Mother Box, the user can evade Deathstroke’s SP2 which can be used to decimate entire teams). Abilities Here are Arkham Origins Deathstroke's abilities. His heavy combo can be chained into his SP1 “Point Blank”, albeit it is very tricky to achieve it - if not timed correctly (used very quickly after his heavy combo, not delaying for a split-second) either the opponent stands up automatically blocking or his SP1 don’t hit the opponent at all. Nevertheless, if the player manages to hit 200% in his Target minigame, whether the opponent blocks or not in this situation, AODS's SP1 is indeed fatal, unlike his Prime counterpart in the same scenario. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Upon release, the defense AI always achieved 200% on his special 1, including in multiplayer, making him absurdly difficult to fight against. This was changed after player complaints, and he now only occasionally hits 200%. *The leaked version of Green Lantern/Red Son (which was released 3 characters after Arkham Origins Deathstroke) did not have his current passive. It was suspected it was changed to include immunity to crits to give players an option to counter AO Deathstroke. * Arkham Origins Deathstroke’s passive is similar to a part of Gunslinger Erron Black’s passive in Mortal Kombat X Mobile. The similarity is that reaching the required damage threshold or above on the mini-game of their special attacks will make it automatically critical and unblockable. Deathstroke does this at 200% on Special 1, but Erron Black does it at 80% or more on Special 2. Coincidentally they are both challenge characters in their respective games. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Arkham Origins characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Promotion Effect Category:Crit damage Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Basic-Special combos Category:Gunners